Vincent Valentine
Vincent Valentine is an optional playable character in Final Fantasy VII and the main character of Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII-. It has been revealed that he's going to appear in a future episode of Dead Fantasy fighting alongside Naminé. __TOC__ Background A former Turk with a mysterious past, Vincent's hidden secrets tie him directly to several of the Compilation's main antagonists. Vincent's weapon of choice is a handgun and his Limit Breaks cause him to shapeshift as a result of the experiments Professor Hojo performed on him. Vincent has become one of the most popular characters in the Compilation. Role In Dead Fantasy Vincent is set to appear in Dead Fantasy. He will fight by Naminé's side and fight Ryu Hayabusa and Momiji. Appearance Vincent Valentine appears in episode VIII when Kairi/Namine summons him. Fighting Capacity Weapons Vincent's primary weapon in both Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children and Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII-'' is the handgun Cerberus, named after the three-headed dog which guarded the Greek underworld for its three barrels (each of which is ornamented with a dog head in place of the iron sights). There is also a key chain attached to it that bears a Cerberus-shaped charm, referenced as the aforementioned "Dirge". It holds a total of eighteen rounds and fires three each time the trigger is pulled. The weapon can be upgraded to either be lighter, hold more ammo (80 rounds at most), or do more damage. During the course of ''Dirge of Cerberus, Vincent acquires two other guns. One, a bolt-action rifle, is christened the "Hydra." The other, the "Griffon," resembles a Thompson machine gun, and has a rapid-fire ability, although it shoots slowly enough that it is possible to only shoot one bullet. All three guns can be equipped with accessories, such as longer or shorter barrels, a scope, and Materia. Relationships Cloud Strife Vincent was found by Cloud and his party in the Shinra Mansion while he was asleep in a coffin. He later fought alongside Cloud and the others in the fight against Sephiroth (even though he didn't wish to harm Sephiorth since he was Lucrecia's son) and saved the world from Meteor. Even though Vincent acts like he doesn't care about them, he seems to care about Cloud and the others as he saved Cloud from the Remnants of Sephiroth, and after he began giving information about them and the disease Geostigma. It's unknown in the series if Vincent is going to look for Cloud and Tifa alongside Kairi (as Naminé). Naminé Not much is known about Vincent's relationship with Naminé, but it appears that he must have some past connection with her, when she summoned him into battle with the mysterious dark Keyblade. They will fight together against Ryu and Momiji in future episode, but it is unknown what their real connection is with each other''. ''Vincent also appeared in the poster, ''Innocent Sin, ''along side Naminé. Trivia *Seeing as how the Keyblade used to "summon" him seemed to melt into the ground, turning into the red mist, and then into Vincent, it can be speculated that the Keyblade itself could've actually been Vincent in a new transformation. Gallery Screenshots Namine11.jpg Namine15.jpg Namine13.jpg tumblr_lxq86uFBeA1r0f66eo1_500.jpg tumblr_lv8q9iqJ8L1qk6tflo1_500.jpg Promotional Art innocent_sin_by_montyoum-d4ps5s0.jpg|Innocent Sin External Links *Vincent on the Final Fantasy Wiki Category:Characters Category:Final Fantasy Characters Category:Team Final Fantasy Characters Category:Male Characters